Seeing is Believing
by abbyzelda
Summary: A mysterious person pays a visit to the chipmunk's house, and soon, weird things start to happen.
1. The Visitor

**Hey, everyone! **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! (insert lame excuse here) **

**Anyway, t****his is a fanfic I started writing centuries ago, probably around the time the Squeakquel came out. (Man, it feels like I dug all these stories out of a time capsule!) I only got up to Chapter 3, but I'll write some more if you guys really like it.**

**Oh, and I own nothing except for this fanfic. There, I said it. **

**Well, without further ado, enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The visitor<p>

"Dear Alvin, Simon, Theodore," Simon read out loud. "I'm going to downtown today for a meeting and won't be back until about 6 pm. Please don't cause any trouble, especially wreck the house (that goes for you too, Alvin) like you did last week. Love, Dave."

"Awesome!" Alvin cried. "We have the whole house to ourselves!"

"Fantastic," Simon said sarcastically. "I wonder what could go wrong."

"I feel honored to be given the responsibility of guarding the house until our depending father returns," Alvin said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes.

"Call me if anything exciting happens," Simon said, and walked to the basement to work on his experiment.

"I'll go make lunch!" Thedore cried, perking up, and ran into the kitchen.

"Then I guess I'll just sit here and bore myself to death," Alvin said, flopping down on the couch. He sighed. _There's nothing to do, _he thought. _Someone, please save me! _Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get that!" he shouted, excited there was at least something he could do.

"Alvin, Dave always tells us not to answer the door," Theodore pointed out from the kitchen.

"Relax, Theo. It's probably just an annoying salesman." He dashed to the door, opened it, and found an old woman with a purple cloak and lots of beads standing on the doorstep.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yes," she replied. "You are Alvin Seville, no?" She spoke with a broken accent.

"Uh... y-yeah," Alvin nervously replied. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The woman chuckled. "No, no, you not know me at all. I come in." She stepped inside. Alvin was shocked and confused.

"Wait a minute! What the-" He started running after her. She stepped into the kitchen and found Theodore.

"Hello, Theodore," she said. Theodore jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, especially since it knew his name, and spun around.

"Um, Alvin?" he asked softly. "Why is there a strange woman in our kitchen?"

"I don't know," Alvin mouthed behind the old woman.

"Your brother Simon, he is here?" she asked.

"Um, y-yeah, he's downstairs," Alvin stuttered. "Come on Theodore, let's go get him!" And Theodore and Alvin immediately ran down to the basement where they knew she couldn't hear them.

"Alvin, what's going on?" Theodore whisper-shouted. "How does she know our names?"

"I don't know, Theodore!" Alvin whispered back. "I don't even know who she is!"

"I told you not to answer the door, Alvin!"

"What's going on?" Simon asked, walking up to the two chipmunks. "Why are we whispering?" Alvin and Theodore exchanged nervous glances.

"There's a lady in our house and she knows who we are!" Theodore whispered.

"What?" Simon shouted.

"SHHH!" Alvin and Theodore shushed.

"We don't want her to hear us," Theodore softly explained.

"Alvin, you let a stranger into our house?" Simon whisper-shouted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Alvin whisper-shouted. Simon and Theodore weren't convinced.

"All right, it was partly my fault! There, are you happy?"

"I'm scared, guys," Theodore said. "Can we call Dave?"

"Don't worry, Theodore, I know how to get rid of her. Come on, let's go!" Alvin said.

"Wait, my experiment-" Simon started to say, but soon foamy green liquid erupted from a testing tube and spilt onto the table, and gushed out all over the walls. "Too late," Simon sighed.

Alvin and Theodore started sprinting up the basement stairs, and Simon soon followed. They ran into the kitchen where the lady was waiting for them patiently.

"Ahh, there you are," she said. "Took you while to fetch your brother, no?"

"Um, y-yeah," Alvin stammered. "That's Simon! Nothing can pull him away from his science experiments!" The chipmunks laughed nervously.

"Look, we don't want to be rude," Simon said. "But I don't think our father, Dave, would be too happy if he found a stranger in our house."

"That's the best you can do?" Alvin snapped, whispering into Simon's ear.

"Let's see if _you_ can make her go away, Alvin!" Simon whispered back.

Alvin cleared his throat, and walked over to the lady, and wrapped his hands around her hand. "Look, ma'am. You seem like a nice lady, and we'd love to have you over again, that is of course, with the permission of our lovable and generous guardian, Dave. But right now, we're kind of busy, and we'd appreciate it if you could maybe come back some other day." He looked at Simon in a told-you kind of way. Simon ignored him.

The old lady smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't want to take up much of your time. I was just going to leave anyways."

"Great!" Alvin cried. "There's the door! Feel free to walk out any second now!"

"But first there's something I would like to talk to you about," the lady said. The chipmunks all looked at another, confused. The old woman saw their expressions. "Sit down, chipmunks." The chipmunks were a little nervous, but they listened to her and sat down on the living room couch.

"I suppose you are wondering why I'm here," the woman said.

"That's exactly what we want to know!" they cried out at the same time.

"Well, the reason I'm actually here is I've come to warn you."

Now the chipmunks were more confused than ever.

"Warn us?" Simon cried. "But you don't even know who we are!"

"Quiet the contrary," the old woman said. "In fact, I've been observing you three, and-"

"OBSERVING?" they cried.

"You mean you were watching us?" Simon deliriously cried out.

"Alvin," Theodore whispered. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry," Alvin whispered. "I'm sure it's just the paparazzi trying to dig some dirt on us or something."

"Okay, _mysterious lady_," Alvin said, putting air quotes when he said mysterious lady. "If you were really watching us, what color shirt did I wear to bed last Tuesday?" He asked, confident there was no way she could know that imformation. "Why, yellow, of course," she replied patiently. The chipmunks were shocked.

"T-that was just a lucky guess!" Alvin cried.

"Who's my science teacher?" Simon asked.

"Mr. Manolis, he seems very nice," she responded. The chipmunks gasped.

"What color is my underwear?" Theodore quietly asked.

"Well, I don't want to seem snoopy, but I believe it's pink with pretty flowers on it." At that moment Alvin lost it.

"That does it," Alvin cried. "Look, lady, I don't know who you think you are or how you got a hold of this imformation, but I will call the authorities! You have no right to spy on us like we're on some kind of hidden camera show!" He finished dramatically.

"Jeez, Alvin, it's not like you never spied on anyone," Theodore pointed out.

"Give me an example!" Alvin demanded.

"How about when you were watching Brittany in the shower?" Simon said.

"T-that was only one time," Alvin said, blushing slightly.

"Or when you peeked in while Brittany was changing?" Theodore said.

"I was going to ask her if I could borrow 5 bucks!" Alvin lied.

"Or how about that time Brittany-" Simon and Theodore started, but Alvin cut them off.

"Look, I get the point, okay? Can we please not discuss this right now?"

"If you are done with your little conversation," the old lady said. "I will let myself to continue. My name is Sabreena, and I've come to warn you about something terrible that is threatening to happen."

"Like what? You're becoming a houseguest?" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Very funny," Sabreena sighed. "But, actually, I am a mysticoanalizist, which means I have the power to see the past and future. And right now, your future isn't looking too bright. I've been watching you closely this past week, and you might want to correct your sins, or they will backfire on you."

"Sins, what sins?" the chipmunks cried.

"Theodore," Sabreena started. "Do you remember taking the last cookie from the cookie jar on Monday?"

Alvin and Simon looked shocked at their brother.

"That was you?" they shouted in shock.

"I-i, um," Theodore stuttered. "I was j-just, checking to see if... um, it tasted all right! It had been sitting in that jar for a while."

"Theodore, we were supposed to split that cookie evenly!" Simon angrily cried. "Don't you remember we'd discussed it?" Theodore was scared. Simon didn't usually get this angry, except at Alvin.

"S-simon," he whimpered quietly. "Your yelling." Simon immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Theodore," he apologized. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

"It's okay, Simon," Theodore smiled. "I shouldn't have eaten that cookie."

"Can we please stop with all the slashiness so this woman can get out of our house?" Alvin frustratedly said.

Simon and Theodore looked at each other. "All right," they said.

"Good, moving on," Sabreena continued. "Simon, I recall you cheating on your math test last Friday, no?"

Alvin and Theodore stared at their brother with their mouths hanging open.

"Simon?" Theodore said. "Did you really?"

"N-no, of course not, w-why would I?" Simon stuttered.

"No way!" Alvin cried, grinning maliciously. "Simon, cheating? Oh man, this is way too good!"

"I wasn't cheating, Alvin! I was just... checking to see if I had the right date on my quiz! That's all!"

"Yeah right," Alvin said. "You know, I might just begin to like you," he said, looking at Sabreena.

"Alvin, your brothers' mistakes are forgivable, but I'm most concerned about you," she said.

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"You are seeing this Brittany girl, no?"

"Um, y-yeah." Alvin already didn't like where this was going.

"However, I remember last Saturday you make out with girl named Micki."

Simon and Theodore gasped. "You didn't!"

"H-how do you know that?" Alvin cried out in shock.

"Alvin, you made out with Micki?" Simon asked.

"I-it was an accident!"

"How do you make out by accident?" Theodore said.

"I don't know!" Alvin screamed. "Look, lady I don't see why this is any of your business! You... you've never even met us before! You're probably just hiding cameras to post articles all over the internet! Listen, if you post any photos of me and Micki kissing, I swear I will call my lawyer!"

"Alvin, calm down," Sabreena said. "I'm not going to do that. However, I will give you a warning. I am part of a cult of witches, and it is our job to-"

"Wait, go back," Alvin said. "Did you just say, witches?"

"That's right," Sabreena said. "If you'll just let me explain, I am part of a small group of witches, some of them are my sisters, others are just friends. We were formed hundreds of years ago."

"How come no one's seen you before?" Theodore wanted to know.

"We live in a fourth dimension that no human being can access," Sabreena explained. "Now, we aren't necessarily evil witches, we just cast spells on those who have done wrong. Estelle is the head of the cult, she is the most powerful. She is the one who gave me my powers."

"Wait," Alvin said. "Do you seriously expect us to believe that you're a witch, and that you can see the future?"

"And the past, too," she replied.

"You are insane," he said. "What do you want with us?"

"Just let her finish, Alvin," Simon said.

"Thank you," Sabreena said politely. "Anyways, as I was saying, I had a vision yesterday. Alvin, you and your brothers will be cursed unless you confess to your mistakes."

"You mean, tell Dave about the cookie?" Theodore asked.

"Tell my math teacher that I cheated?" Simon said.

"Tell Brittany about my little makeout session?" Alvin said. Sabreena nodded.

"But why?" asked Simon.

"It is our duty to cast spells on those who have done wrong. Like I said before, either you confess to your mistakes, or they will backfire on you. Either way, you can't win."

"Um, no thanks," Alvin said. "Last week Brittany yelled at me for half an hour just because she caught me _looking _at Micki. I'm not going to risk my life to tell Brittany what I did."

"You should be grateful that I am warning you about all of this," Sabreena said. "I cannot control curses. Only Estelle has the power to do that. Trust me, if you wait too long to admit your mistakes, you will suffer the punishment."

"What's the curse?" asked Theodore.

"Oh, it's awful," Sabreena explained. "First you have just a little bit of bad luck, then it gets worse, and worse, until finally you start to regret that you never listened to the advice of a poor old woman." Simon and Theodore looked at each other nervously.

"That sounds terrible!" Theodore cried.

"Yes, it is," Sabreena said. "Unfortunately, many victims have suffered the fate of this curse. Alvin, I came to warn a lot of people, and some of them did not believe me, just like you, but they soon became cursed, and they realized that they should have listened to me, but by then it was too late."

Alvin shrugged. "Oh well. I'll take the chance. Better than being beaten up to death by Brittany the Hulk."

"Alvin, I don't think she's kidding around," Simon said. "I read a book about ancient spells once. When you're cursed, you can't control it, it's like a force. At first it's just a little bit of bad luck, but then it gets progressibly worse."

"You amuse me, Simon," Alvin chuckled. Simon sighed impatiently.

"Very well," Sabreena said. "I will go now. I will give you one last chance. You have two days," she said, holding up two fingers. "to confess your mistakes, or you will suffer the fate of the curse."

"Forever?" Theodore asked fearfully.

"As long as it lasts," Sabreena replied. "Goodbye, and good luck." She walked out the door.

"That lady was a psycho," Alvin said.

"Either way," Theodore said. "I don't want to be cursed. I'm telling Dave that I ate the last cookie as soon as he gets home."

"And I'll tell my math teacher I was cheating on the test," Simon said.

"You guys can't take her seriously," Alvin said. "She's not a witch. Simon, you of all people should know that. I know what she is though, and I'll give you a hint: it_ rhymes _with witch."

Simon sighed. "Alvin, I think I know what I'm talking about," Simon said. "I think you should tell Brittany what you and Micki did. Even if Sabreena was faking, you have nothing to lose.

"Nothing to lose?" Alvin cried. "Nothing to lose? Do you have any idea what Brittany's like when she gets mad? Just the other day we had a huge fight because I lost her eraser. Do you seriously think I'm going to risk our relationship, and my life for that matter, all because an ugly lady came into our house to warn us about something that's never going to happen?"

"Your loss, Alvin," Simon said, giving up, and walked away to try and redo his science experiment.

"Theodore, please tell me you're not going to tell Dave you ate the cookie and make a fool of yourself just because a lady came here claiming she's a witch?"

"I don't want to be cursed, Alvin," Theodore said. "And Simon's right, I've got nothing to lose. And besides, it was just a cookie. How mad can Dave be?"

"Theodore, don't-" But Theodore was already gone. Alvin was all alone.

"Oh well, their choice," he thought to himself. "It's not my fault they're so ignorant. An evil spell? Yeah right. What's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, all you chipmunk fans, that's the first chapter! I'll be uploading more, just as soon as I finish some last minute editing. <strong>

**Get ready for the 2nd chapter, coming up!**

**Until then, ciao! *blows kiss***


	2. Confessions

**Voila! I give you, the 2nd chapter! **

**This isn't my best chapter, but the next one is definetely better.**

**Bon appetit! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Confessions<p>

The next day, Sunday, Theodore got up earlier than usual, and was humming happily as he walked into the kitchen to fetch some breakfast.

"Good morning Theodore. Why so cheerful?" asked Simon, who was sitting and munching on a bowl of cereal.

"I told Dave about the cookie last night," he said. "And guess what? He didn't even get mad at me! He said that it wasn't important but that he was glad I was honest. Now I'm not going to be cursed!"

Simon sighed. "I wish it was that easy for me. I have to tell my math teacher I cheated on my test! I just don't know if I can do that. What if he flunks me? Or worse, what if I get expelled?"

"Don't worry, Simon," Theodore chipperly said, sitting down at the table with a cereal bowl. "He probably knows you're smart, and cheating one time won't cost you your grade."

"Thanks, Theodore," said Simon, slightly smiling.

"Why did you cheat anyway?" Theodore asked. "I would expect that from Alvin, but definetely not from you."

Simon sighed. "Well, it's actually kind of a long story. I sort of made a bet with Jeanette that whoever got the highest mark on the test would get to sing our next song." Simon and Jeanette liked to write songs together, especially love songs, and they usually had no trouble decing which voice was more suitable to sing the song. But this time, they both wanted to sing it, and none of them were going to give in.

"Simon! You bet against Jeanette?" Theodore cried, not being able to believe what he was hearing.

"Well, it was kind of like a friendly bet. Anyways, I knew Jeanette had a very good chance of acing the quiz. She actually told me she'd stayed up all night studying. I could do almost all of the test, but I was stuck on the last question. I didn't want to lose the bet, and I figured a tie was better than nothing, so I copied off Jeanette's answer while she wasn't looking. The teacher gave us back our tests the next day, and believe it or not, I actually beat Jeanette by one point! But I know I didn't deserve to win, and I feel so bad now that I don't even want to sing the song anymore."

"I think I know the solution, Simon," Theodore smiled. "It sounds like it's not the teacher you need to talk to, it's Jeanette! She's really nice, I'm sure she'll forgive you if you tell her the truth. Besides, if the one point doesn't count, that makes a tie, and maybe both of you guys could sing the song!"

"Theodore, you're a genius," Simon said, smiling warmly. Theodore blushed.

"Awww, I just wanted to help."

"I'll tell her first thing tomorrow," Simon said. "No, actually, I'll call her right now! The sooner I confess my mistake, the better chance I won't be cursed! Thanks, Theo!" He ran upstairs. Theodore smiled. Well, so far his day was going well.

"AAAALLLLLLLLVIN!" he heart Dave shout from upstairs.

"Oh great," Theodore muttered, rolling his eyes. "What now?"

Meanwhile...

"Alvin, how many times have I told you not to leave your skateboards lying around?" Dave scolded, scattering the fallen papers on the floor. "I'm late enough as it is!"

"Sorry, Dave," Alvin said. "Here, let me help you with that." He picked up Dave's coat, and handed it to him. Dave took it and slipped it on. He looked at his watch.

"Oh my gosh, it's 8:30!" He started to run downstairs.

"Dave?" Alvin called. Dave spun around quickly.

"What is it, Alvin? I hope it's important."

"You don't believe in... witchcraft, and spells, and those things, right?"

"No I don't Alvin. The food's in the refrigerator, I'll be back at 2:00! BEHAVE!" He called as Alvin watched Dave run out the door.

"Bye Dave!" he shouted, hoping he could hear.

"Well," he thought. "If Dave doesn't believe in this 'curse', then that just proves that crazy old lady was making it up! Theodore's probably grounded for stealing the cookie, and Simon's going to flunk math. Sometimes I wonder if Simon's half as smart as he thinks he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter 2. Sorry it's so short! I promise next chapter is when the story starts to get good. <strong>

**Chapter 3 should be up A.S.A.P.!**

**Until then, au revoir! **


	3. The Signs

**Well ladies and gentlemen, here is the 3rd chapter as promised.**

**This is when the story starts to get good. **

**Enjoy!**

**(man, was that the shortest A/N ever or what?) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- The Signs<p>

"But Alvin, you have to tell her!" Theodore insisted as they walked to school the next day. "Sabreena said you have only two days to confess your mistake. Yesterday was day one, and today is day two! If you don't tell Brittany you cheated on her by midnight, you'll get cursed!"

"Theodore, listen," Alvin said. "I understand that you're worried about me, and that's all cool, okay? But you're being really stupid, no offense. I even specifically asked Dave about the curse yesterday, and he said, "You're right, Alvin, the curse doesn't exist. How intelligent of you. Your brothers are just being ridiculous. Oh, and by the way, remind Theodore that he owes you $5, and it's Simon's turn to do the chores this week."

Theodore frowned. "That doesn't sound like something Dave would say."

"He's making it up, Theodore," Simon said, sighing.

"No I'm not!" But his brothers ignored him.

"Alvin, you have to tell Brittany by midnight," Theodore said to Alvin when they arrived at school.

"What is this, Cinderella?" Alvin cried. "What I do with my relationships is none of your business. I don't want to hear another word about this curse, you understand?" Alvin was surprised how much he sounded like Dave when he said that.

"Fine, Alvin," Theodore said. "But don't come crying to us when you're stuck with the curse."

"That is never going to happen!" Alvin shouted as he walked into class. _I don't know why everyone thinks Theodore is so adorable. Personally, I think he can be a real pain in the fanny, _he thought as took a seat next to Brittany.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh, hi Alvin," she said, pulling out her books.

"You will never guess what happened on Saturday."

"What? You remembered to wear underwear?"

"Ha ha. No, seriously, though, this old lady came into our house, and-" he suddenly stopped, realizing that it involved Brittany.

"And?" Brittany said. "What?" "Uhhh... actually, never mind. The teacher's here anyways." He looked away.

Brittany stared at him, confused. She knew he was hiding something. She could just tell from his sudden nervous look. But she didn't have time to ask him any questions, because at that very moment the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Murgatroyd said. "I hope you've kept your notes from Friday, because we will continue our lesson on cellular anatomy today." The class groaned; they all hated C.A. But Brittany was surprised that for once Alvin hadn't groaned, let alone complained. He hated science more than anyone. So why did he seem so careless today?

Alvin wasn't even paying attention to the teacher. He was focused on something Sabreena had said. _If you don't pay for your mistakes, they will backfire on you. _What could she have meant by that?

"Alvin, pay attention," Mr. Murgatroyd said, noticing Alvin's sheet of paper was empty.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sorry." Alvin said, trying to focus.

"Alvin? Apologizing?" Brittany thought. "Okay, this is not the Alvin I know. I have to talk to him. But not know. I'll wait till the end of class." But she could hardly wait. She was very impatient.

_If you don't pay for your mistakes, they will backfire on you._

_If you don't pay for your mistakes, they will backfire on you._

_If you don't pay for your mistakes, they will backfire on you._

_If you don't pay for your mistakes, they will backfire on you._

_If you don't pay for your mistakes, they will backfire on you._

Alvin couldn't get that out of his head.

"Wait a minute," he thought. "What am I thinking? There's no such things as curses, or spells, or witches! Okay, now I should really pay attention to the teacher. Oh, great, we're already halfway through the lesson. Okay, I'll just sit here and pretend to take notes. Yup, I'm just taking notes like everybody else. I totally understand the concept. Well, I might as well take some real notes, who knows when they'll come in handy." He was about to write something down, when something written on the board struck his attention. There, in black marker, the words were written: _You have been warned. _He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Suddenly, the writing disappeared as if it had never been there.

"Oh, good," he thought. "I'm probably just seeing things. I wonder how long until science is over?" He looked at the clock. Suddenly, in the middle of the clock, it was written, _You're running out of time._ He looked away, uncomfortable. He looked around the classroom. No one appeared to have noticed anything weird. He looked back at the clock. The writing had vanished; the clock looked as normal as it had always been.

"Note to self, I should get more sleep," he thought. "I'm daydreaming. Speaking of notes, I should really take some before Mr. M catches me dozing off again." For the rest of the class, Alvin took notes, and everything was going normally. He'd forgotten all about the curse. The bell rang, signaling it was time to go to the next class. Brittany jumped out of her seat, glad that finally class was over and that she had a chance to talk to Alvin.

"I have to talk to Alvin," Brittany thought, and started walking quickly, trying to catch up to him. Alvin could see Brittany from the corner of his eye.

"Perfect," he thought. "Brittany's coming up to me. She's probably suspecting something. I gotta avoid her." He walked out the classroom as fast as he could.

"Alvin," Brittany started to say, but it was too late. He was already lost in the crowd.

"Oh well," she thought. "I'll just talk to him at lunch."

* * *

><p>Alvin walked over to his next class and took a seat.<p>

"Good thing Brittany's not here," he thought to himself.

"Hi, Alvin," he heard a voice say. He jumped, slightly.

"Oh, hey," he said, relieved it was just Micki. She sat down beside him. "Okay, just act normal," he thought. "I can't have both of them suspicious."

"So, how was science?" she asked.

"Boring, as usual," he replied. "How was math?"

"Dull, as always," she said. "Simon and Jeanette would not stop gushing at each other! Ugh! How can you stand to live with him?"

"Hey, me and my bros are tight," he said. "We don't really get along, but we're tight all right." They started to flirt with each other.

"Shut up!" she laughed after one of Alvin's particularly suggestive comments.

"You can't make me," Alvin teased.

"No, seriously, shut up, Mrs. Dellheart's here." Alvin and Micki straightened themselves out as Mrs. Dellheart stepped into the room.

"Good morning, everyone," she said.

"Good morning," the students tiredly mumbled.

"I hope you've done your homework, because we'll be marking it in a minute."

"Oh crap," he said. "I forgot to do my homework. Can I copy off yours?"

"I was going to copy off of yours!" Micki cried. Alvin stared at her. "No, I'm just kidding, obviously, here's my paper, make sure Mrs. Brokenheart doesn't see you."

"Thanks." Alvin took the paper and glanced at it. Suddenly, he saw something written across the top in Micki's handwriting. _The longer you wait, the longer your curse. _

"Everything ok, Alvin?" he heard Micki ask. "You've been staring at that piece of paper for a long time." He snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah," he said, turning to look at Micki. "It's all cool." He stared back at the paper, and saw the writing had been replaced with the title, _Ancient Greece, Ch. 28, 1-14. _He sighed in relief.

"I don't know what's gotten into me lately," he thought. He copied the answers while no one was looking, and slipped Micki's paper back to her once he was done.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem," she smiled. For the rest of the class, Alvin and Micki secretly whispered and passed notes to each other throughout the lesson. Once again Alvin had forgotten all about the curse. However, at lunchtime, when he saw Brittany running up towards him, everything came back to him.

"Alvin!" she cried, panting from running so fast after him.

"Oh, hey Brit," he said.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

She smiled. "Ha ha. But listen, I wanted to ask if everything was okay."

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were so quiet during science... I guess I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, it's all cool," he lied. "Look, I gotta go. See you later."

"Um, yeah. Bye Alvin!" Brittany started walking towards the cafeteria, unsure if Alvin had been lying or not.

"It doesn't matter anyways," she thought. "It's none of my business. Still, we've been seeing each other for more than a month. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. He looked like he was in such a hurry. I wonder where he's going anyways."

Meanwhile, Alvin was going to the other side of the school to have lunch with Micki. She smiled as soon as she saw Alvin.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." They started eating.

"Hey, Alvin?" Micki said. Alvin looked up. "Why'd you choose this spot? There's like, nobody out here."

"Exactly. That way we can have..." he stood up and spread his arms out. "this whoooole area, to ourselves."

"Smart," she grinned, and continued to eat.

Meanwhile, Brittany was looking around for Alvin. She had forgotten to return his eraser from science. She started walking into the area where Alvin and Micki sat, and Alvin noticed her looking around immediately before she noticed him.

"Oh, damn," he muttered.

"What is it?" asked Micki.

"Hide," he whispered so Brittany wouldn't hear.

"Why?" she said a little too loud.

"Shhh! Um... because... you see that girl over there with brown hair? I, uh... owe her money, and I, uh, promised I'd give it to her today, but I forgot."

"Oh, okay. Well, where can we hide?" Alvin glanced around quickly.

"Come on, come on," he thought. "Where's a good hiding place? Yes, there's one!" He saw a large fence covered by a bush just big enough for the two of them two fit behind. He took Micki's hand and started running over towards the bush. Suddenly, he hadn't noticed Simon and Jeanette sitting on the ground in front of the bush, studying their song while at the same time eating.

"Alvin?" Simon said when he saw them. Alvin and Micki hid behind the bush, and when Alvin made sure it was safe, he poked his head out from the leaves.

"Hi Simon," he smiled, waving.

"Do I even have to ask?" he sighed.

"Shhh! Look, there's Brittany, I owe her money, remember?" he winked his eye.

"Ahhh, gotcha," Simon said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Jeanette asked confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Alvin replied.

"I'll tell you later," Simon mouthed to Jeanette, and she nodded. Alvin poked his head back in the bush.

"Don't make a single noise," Alvin whispered to Micki. Micki nodded comprehensibly. They heard Brittany's footsteps coming closer to the bush, but Alvin knew she couldn't see them.

"Hey, guys," Brittany said to Simon and Jeanette. "By any chance, did you happen to see Alvin around here? I have to give this back to him." She showed them the eraser.

"I don't think so," Jeanette replied.

"He might be in the in the cafeteria," suggested Simon. "Why don't you go check?"

"Okay, thanks." And she headed back. Alvin and Micki waited a few moments.

"Okay, Alvin, it's safe now," Simon said.

"Thanks, bro!"

"Okay, so, Jeanette, let's rehearse this part one more time," Simon said. Alvin and Micki headed back to their original spot.

"She was just going to give you back your eraser, Alvin," Micki said. "She didn't say anything about money."

"Um... she was just, uh... using that as a cover-up! She always does that!"

Micki shrugged. "Whatever."

"Close call," Alvin thought relieved. "I'm going to have to be more careful from now on. I just can't let Brittany see me with Micki. I have to make sure Brittany's never around when I'm with Micki. After all, I can't owe her money forever."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, how was school?" asked Dave when the chipmunks arrived home.<p>

"Great!" Simon shouted out. "I had a lot of fun with Jeanette."

"Cupid's arrow," Alvin muttered to no one in particular.

"Today we made strawberry cheesecake parfait!" Theodore chirped. "And Eleanor helped me eat it," he added with a cute smile.

"How original," Alvin thought.

"And I got a B on a math test, and I got to eat lunch with the almost cool kids, and I helped out with painting the school's cupcake sale posters, which looked great by the way, and my crush smiled at me!"

"Modest, isn't he?" Alvin thought.

"That's nice, Theodore. How about you, Alvin? Anything in particular?" asked Dave, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Um, well, I hung out with Brittany, and... we talked. And that's pretty much it."

"Not by a long shot," Simon whispered to Theodore.

"That's good. Why don't you boys go upstairs, I've got some business to take care of."

"Sure, Dave!" they cried and they ran up the stairs.

"So Alvin," Simon said. "How does it feel to... _double dip_?" "To _what_?" Alvin cried.

"You know," Theodore said, catching Simon's drift. "To kiss the ring twice." "Maybe you should take some English lessons?" Alvin said. "Cause I don't understand a word you just said."

"How does it feel to cheat on your girlfriend?" Simon asked.

"Oh, well you could have just said it. And, yeah, it's actually pretty awesome. In fact, Simon, I would recommend it." "No thanks, Alvin. I've already got my soul mate, and frankly, I don't think any other girl can replace her."

"Suit yourself, I think I'll take a shower."

"Come on, Simon," Theodore said. "I saved some of that parfait for you." And they started walking downstairs.

"Great, they bought it," Alvin thought. "Now to put my plan into action!"

Alvin looked out the window and made sure no one was outside. Then he grabbed a ladder hanging from the side of the roof and carefully climbed on it. He stepped out the window and walked down the ladder to the backyard. He ran out the back gate and over to Micki's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, a cliffhanger! Dum dum dum! <strong>

**Well, that's the last chapter that was saved on my computer. I'm not sure if I'll continue this story because unfortunately, I kind of lost the spark for it a while ago, when my chipmunk crazyness was wearing off. (I still like them, don't get me wrong, just not as much as I used to.) **

**Let me know what you think so far and I'll see if I'll give this story a second chance. **

**Until then, adios amigos! **


End file.
